Reverse Lyrics TO Random Songs
by TalleyAnne
Summary: Bowling for soup...GC INSTALLMENT!
1. Bowling For Soup

Hey! Its me tals, these are songs that I switched the lyrics to!  If you have any ideas, let me know!

"Girl All the Bad Guys Want" by Bowling for Soup made into "Guy All the Bad Girls Want" by The Nerd Herd

*~*sung to tune of Girl all The Bad Guys Want*~*

8 o'clock, Monday night, and I'm watchin'

A guy who's talking to a girl a little cooler than me

Her name is Nona she's a rocker with a nose ring,

I said "Hola" but she's not quite sure what that means

And when he walks, 

All the wind blows and the angels sing

But he'll never notice me!

Cuz im watchin Math shows,

Crushin on a tough guy

Who's listenin to rap metal,

While I pop zits on my nose

Its like a bad movie, 

He's lookin thru me

If you were me than you'd be

Studying for history

For the big test on Tuesday

Trying to get the Guy all the bad girls want

Hes the guy all the bad girls want

Hes the guy all the bad girls wan

He likes the comics and I like to read the headlines

His CD changer's full of singers who are mad at their dads

I butt is itchy maybe I should take bath

He doesn't know, but I think I have bad rash

And when he walks, 

All the wind blows and the angels sing

But he'll never notice me!

Cuz im watchin Math shows,

Crushin on a tough guy

Who's listenin to rap metal,

 While I pop zits on my nose

He likes 'em with a D-cup

I don't even need a bra

All I got is a brown pup!

Its like a bad movie, 

He's lookin thru me

If you were me than you'd be

Studying for history

For the big test on Tuesday

Trying to get the Guy all the bad girls want

Hes the guy all the bad girls want

Hes the guy all the bad girls want!

There he goes again with AE on

And blond highlighted hair

He driving Nona in his jaguar

All I wanted was to be in that car!

So im reading comics

Gonna pierce my tongue and nose

Listenin to DMX

Gonna buy some new black clothes

I cant grow a D-Bust

I aint got no pills for that

All I got's a Aspirin!  (Aspirin, Aspirin, Aspirin…)

Its like a bad movie, 

He's lookin thru me

If you were me than you'd be

Studying for history

For the big test on Tuesday

Trying to get the Guy all the bad girls want

Hes the guy all the bad girls want

Hes the guy all the bad girls want!


	2. GC

Okeeee! Well according to ME, and my reviewers *emily gothgirl, la bella, charm COUGH* I think that chapter one was a success…….lol

SOOOOO im gonna add another song kay?

Emily---haha yeah I need to update out there fic….but u need to heeeeeelp!!! Lol but we got no reviews 4 dat one….rats tehe c ya round

Goth-Girl2---hehe thanx! Wow one of mine---TALLEY!!!--- stories sounds realistic to a normal, non-obsessive teenager! Lol *tearrrrrrr* thankas!

La Bella Mafia---hey…ur name sounds FAMILIAR lol…WAIT I GOT IT *searches mind* ive "seen" u in the holes section! Lol well thanx 4 the review……byes!

Charm---hey! Wow u read something out of holes! J/k lol well thanx 4 readin, as always…HEY SQUID!  Im not retarded…*points* ITS THERE FAULT!

Mom and bob: whyyyy! I thot I raised a good kid!

Bob: erm, im a green rubber alien toy…what did I have to do w/ all this junk?!?! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now I'll be making fun *haha* of GC cuz there STUPID (sorry to all their fans…I don't hate UUUUU, just them cuz I respect all individual opinions…if u like something, why let other diss it :-P)  
Lifestyles of the Rich and the Famous by Good Charlotte made into Lifestyles of the Gross and the Smelly by Bad Scarlett *snicker*

You see their blubbery face,

Smell them from far away,

You plug your nose, shield your kid's face!

All they do is pee and fart,

And they don't eat real smart,

Thinking about hot fudge sundaes!

I'd like to see them take a bath!

With a big fat bar of Zest!

Then I'd give them diet cokes!

And I tell them about TOPS,

And burn all their skimpy small clothes

So their rolls don't blind my eyes,

Blind my eyes!

(Eyes, eyes, eyes!)

Lifestyles of the Gross and the Smelly!

With their fat bellies!

With their fat bellies!

If diets are such a problem, 

There's liposuction!

There's liposuction!

Did you know that if you're stinky you can buy perfume,

Antiperspirant so you don't stink up the room!

As long as you've got the heart to make a change!

Did you know if you are obese to the point

Where you cant move a finger, even pop a joint,

You can always get tips from my friend Oprah!

I'd like to see them take a bath!

With a big fat bar of Zest!

Then I'd give them diet cokes!

And I tell them about TOPS,

And burn all their skimpy small clothes

So their rolls don't blind my eyes,

Blind my eyes!

(Eyes, eyes, eyes!)

Lifestyles of the Gross and the Smelly!

With their fat bellies!

With their fat bellies!

If diets are such a problem, 

There's liposuction!

There's liposuction!

(Eyes, eyes, eyes!)

Lifestyles of the Gross and the Smelly!

With their fat bellies!

With their fat bellies!

If diets are such a problem,

You've got so many problems!

Think I could solve them!

Take my cash cards and go buy

Some Fart Preventions!

Lifestyles of the Gross and the Smelly!

Lifestyles of the Gross and the Smelly!

Lifestyles of the Gross and the Smelly!

Hehe I think that went hilariously well hehe

Tata!

*talley~


End file.
